veronicamarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rat Saw God
"Rat Saw God" was the sixth episode of the second season of Veronica Mars. Plot & Logan in jail.]]After Keith loses the election for Sheriff, Veronica is asked for help by the last person she ever expected: Abel Koontz. His daughter, Amelia DeLongpre, is missing and he wants to see her before he dies, so Veronica tries to track her down. This leads to surprises and shocks--including an unexpected encounter with unlikely ally Clarence Wiedman. Logan and his father have a conversation in jail before Keith has a talk with Aaron. Arc significance *Woody Goodman is elected to the Balboa County Board of Supervisors. The town of Neptune, being unincorporated, has no officers of its own; the Supervisor whose district includes Neptune is unofficially known as "mayor" of Neptune. *Keith again loses the Sheriff's race to Don Lamb. *A witness turns up for Felix's murder, so Logan is arrested again. *Abel Koontz succumbs to stomach cancer. *Amelia DeLongpre was in Neptune, outside Kane Software, a week prior. Her boyfriend wanted her to get more money out of them and Clarence Wiedman complied. Veronica tracks Amelia to a motel in rural California, and finds her body in the ice machine, just as Wiedman shows up; they investigate together. Amelia's boyfriend starts using the (marked) money in Las Vegas, so Weidman goes there, presumably to kill him. *Keith visits Aaron Echolls and tells him that if one hair is hurt on Veronica's head, Aaron will pay for it. *Keith breaks into the area where the wrecked bus is stored and finds a rat duct taped under one of the seats. Music * "Girl on the Bus" - Kissinger Quotes :Deputy Sacks: The Sheriff would like to have a word with you. :Logan: And I’d like to be the cream filling of an Olsen Twins sandwich, but — shrugs :Sacks: Will you come with me please? :Logan: If I’m under arrest, then do me the courtesy of making it all official-like. :Dick: Wait, did I miss a state proposition or something? Is it now a crime to kill a Mexican? :Logan: [ To his father ] I just need a little time to work through how you bashed my girlfriend's skull in. :Keith: Honey, it's over. Go on to your boyfriend's party. I've got Cliff to keep me company, right Cliff? :Cliff: Right. I promise to hold his hair back if he has to make sick in the toilet. :Logan: So, my tax dollars at work. Where were you, getting thirds at the Crazy Girls lunch buffet? :Cliff: Actually, they discontinued the buffet. Some health code thing. Okay, my name is Cliff, I'll be your if-you-cannot-afford-an-attorney attorney. So. What are you trying to prove? :Logan: Um ... my innocence? :Veronica: Cliff, come on, you owe me. :Cliff: I owe you? Who un-confiscated all your fake college IDs? :Veronica: Who got the Lincoln out of your ex's name? :Cliff: Well, who helped put that lien against Lee's Walk-In Donut? :Veronica: And who proved that stripper was color-blind? :Cliff: Okay, who am I calling and what am I giving them? :Keith: I'm here because of my daughter. :Aaron: Oh that's funny, so am I. :Aaron: If they give you enough press, you'd find a way to put me on the grassy knoll. :Veronica: Actually I'm looking for someone. :Motel Clerk: Well, if it's me, congratulations. Otherwise, unless you get lucky at the Gas 'n' Sip, your options are pretty limited around here. Trivia *This episode had an estimated audience size of 3.01 million US viewers on its first airing.http://www.mediaweek.com/mw/index.jsp *''Rats Saw God'' is the name of Rob Thomas's first novel (1996). *The car rental agency in this episode is called "Lariat." While there is no real rental car business named Lariat, it is the name used for the fictional chain from which Agents Mulder and Scully rented nearly all of their cars on The X-Files. *Kim Stolz won her role of the female assistant at the Lariat Rental Car, Stacy, as a weekly challenge winner on America's Next Top Model (Cycle 5). *Despite being credited Percy Daggs III (Wallace), Tessa Thompson (Jackie Cook), and Kyle Gallner (Beaver) do not appear in this episode. *Veronica's e-mail address is identified as vmars@aol.com * Joss Whedon--who plays as the obnoxious Lariat Rental car manager, Douglas--is best known as the director of The Avengers; as a screenwriter (Roseanne, Toy Story; Alien Resurrection, Much Ado About Nothing); and as the creator of cult-hit TV shows such as Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, and Firefly. Before netting this cameo, Whedon expressed his admiration for Veronica Mars in posts written at whedonesque.com (including such praise as "Best. Show. Ever."),http://whedonesque.com/comments/7502 and in the October, 2005 issue of Entertainment Weekly magazine.http://www.ew.com/ew/article/0,,1114734,00.html Whedon also managed to produce a feature film (Serenity) based on a canceled TV show (Firefly)--in large part do to fanatical fan support. Goofs * During Veronica's conversation with Mike at 8:30, the level in her water bottle jumps up and down from shot to shot. * When Keith goes to visit Aaron Echolls, the guard brings Aaron in & can be seen standing, reflected in the two-way mirror. When Keith is done threatening Aaron, he has to knock to be let out because the guard is no longer in the room--he was never shown or heard exiting. * Veronica works out that Amelia must have had a fake ID to be able to drink during her Europe trip, as she was only 20 at the time. There are no countries in Europe in which 20 is below legal drinking age. References External links * MI.net's Roundtable Review. * Soulful Spike Society's Open Case. * Television Without Pity Recap. Category:Season 2 Episodes